the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Return of Six
: "Spider-Man?! I'll get you this time!" : ―MacDonald Gargan Spider-Man: "Return of Six" is the introduction of Harry Osborn's Green Goblin and the new Sinister Six led by Harry, the story takes place over two days at various locations like Manhattan (New York), The Raft, and Liberty Island. This is another significant story to Spider-Man and the halfway point of his current (fifth or sixth) arc, story takes place October 10th-11th, 2015. Background The Story 4am Flight The story begins in a jet with Happy Hogan piloting, as usual, since Peter is a young adult (18 years old) and an Avenger who focuses more on the streets rather then big picture stuff, Tony sometimes gets him to do jobs involving lower level stuff when Peter's not busy. Anyways, he's travelling to the Raft because S.H.I.E.L.D needs him to talk with Adrian Toomes, who claims that he will give up his criminal contacts but only to his archnemesis aka. the infamous Spider-Man. Forming the Sinister Six However unknown to S.H.I.E.L.D and Spider-Man, Vulture had planned such events to lure Spider-Man to prison where the Sinister Six would be waiting, and as he flies out to the Raft, the Six are being formed by the new Green Goblin. The Sinister Six's Battle of the Raft Spider-Man wanders the place accompanied by guards and Happy flies off by keeps nearby per-request of Peter as he's getting some tingles, it's revealed that the guards are illusions and Spider-Man is attacked by the Sinister Six! However a failed punch shatters the glass behind him freeing Peter, he quickly begins to swing away and Sandman turns himself thin and begins to fly in the windy air, Vulture however grabs Peter first and takes him to the air telling him that he needs to escape, he's giving Peter a chance to survive because he wants to be the one to kill him, not the others. He then allows Spider-Man to dropkick him and then he flies to the other Sin6 members and begins to answer their questions about Spider-Man and if he's dead or not which he sadly says no, in their anger they plot but Harry interrupts saying S.H.I.E.L.D / Raft reinforcements will arrive soon and they must leave, time to kill Spider-Man will be later. Escape from the Raft And so they do that, they head to a nearby helipad and hijack a jet, however, unknown to the six is that Spider-Man quickly uses a tracker he invented using technology at the Avengers Tower and had placed it on Toomes, and he returned sticking onto the wing of the jet and sneakily rides back to Manhattan with them. Stalking the Six Peter spares no time and begins stalking the Six trying to learn any Intel possible, he spends hours doing such whilst nursing his wounds from the prior engagement. Eventually Harry takes the six for a night at a club, his treat. THE BOYZ Not much happens during such night out, Spider-Man gives up during this and goes home to sleep as he's exhausted from the day and battles gone on within it. New Shipment The next morning Vulture brings several crates of supplies to their hideout as Harry arrives from some hours at the office, Toomes begins working as he is the genius of the team, easily described as the team's Tony Stark. He gives Kraven a new more powerful sturdy spear and Mysterio some help for his illusions. Debunking the Six Meanwhile at Peter's Apartment, he finishes shaving and enters his room and walks on the walls and such thinking about the six, he gives up and thinks he needs to get such thoughts off and begins to write them in a word document on the computer. Debunking every member's motives, backgrounds, strengths and weakness's. As he finishes doing this he grabs his A.I (which he invented you smelly MCU kids) and plugs the usb its on into his computer and it quickly finds footage of Scorpion, he's walking towards a bank and so Peter quickly suits up. Divided they Fall We then continue with Spider-Man swinging to the scene, he had forgot to unplug his USB and his A.I begins to help him think, he states that maybe he'll keep his AI online more rather then keeping her to do lazy web searches, web pun. Spider-Man arrives and Scorpion's anger shows, which makes the fight easier, Spider-Man steals a bag of money from Mac and uses it to beat Mac which hurts him since it's a bag of coins, very classic I know. He then exits with Mac exclaiming that he will his revenge. Battle of Liberty Island We continue two to three hours later with Peter eating some ice cream on Liberty Island, his A.I finds probable evidence that connects the remaining five to Liberty Island and he waits, his waiting works and Sandman attacks, he quickly goes and hides and suits up abandoning his ice-cream, he later returns fighting the Sandman who begins to climb up Lady Liberty. Spider-Man chases him attacking him while doing such, Sandman reaches the torch and Spider-Man gets busy as Mysterio ambushes him showing illusions of past failures, Ben, Gwen, and others. Spider-Man however breaks from the illusions but is attacked by Vulture who he easily defeats. Spider-Man continues to fight and defeat the four, and it ends with Harry grabbing him and throwing him onto the top of the torch, the flames we're previously destroyed during the Sandman fight. Peter backs up and kneels stating if Harry wants to kill him he can because Peter is his friend no matter what, Harry almost does. He however throws his sword away telling him that he is not his father, they are enemies, but Harry won't kill him. He won't go down the way his father did. Peter thanks him telling him he never was, he then allows Harry to fly off and not get arrested, Peter puts his mask on as Mysterio arrives and Berkhart tells him that it's nothing personal, it's what his mentor Beck would have wanted. Mysterio then leaves. The roleplay ends with Spider-Man swinging through Manhattan recounting experiences, a final speech which he ends with "I am Spider-Man." Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Sinister Six Stories Category:Mysterio (Berkhart) stories Category:Harry Osborn Stories Category:Sandman Stories Category:Scorpion stories Category:Vulture stories Category:Black-Cat Stories Category:Kraven Stories Category:Happy Hogan Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories